<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] A list of Places where the Veil is Thin by KeeperofSeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952768">[podfic] A list of Places where the Veil is Thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds'>KeeperofSeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary podfics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Circle of Magi, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Lore, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Gen, Grey Wardens, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Ostagar (Dragon Age), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Redcliffe (Dragon Age), The Veil (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] a list of at least some of these locations, some more notable than others, and a little speculation (or facts) on why they may be as such.  Now that so many mages might be wandering apostates, perhaps this may be taken as a cautionary travel guide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary podfics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Out Of The Auditary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] A list of Places where the Veil is Thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774078">A list of Places where the Veil is Thin</a> by an anonymous Chantry Scholar.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Download</strong>: <a href="https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0upbpruf1qdtnbm/DAI%20a%20list%20of%20places%20the%20Veil%20is%20thin.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a> (4.44 MBs)</p><p>Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.</p><p><strong>Length</strong>: 00:09:27</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>